Grease Monkey
by Tribbith
Summary: When Finn starts working at Burt's shop over the summer, he doesn't expect Rachel to cry about it, and he certainly doesn't expect her to find it hot.


**After watching the promo for next week's episode of Glee, I felt inspired to write a fluffy one-shot. Just as a heads up, this probably counts as a spoiler in case you haven't seen it yet :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or a tyre shop, which are both shames**

"So Finn, what are your plans for summer?"

Finn jumps awake, and realises he's sitting the table, milk dripping down his shirt and soggy Frosted Flakes in his lap that are seeping through his pyjama pants. "Huh?"

Burt chuckles as he grabs another piece of toast, and his mom playfully rolls her eyes while she sips at her coffee. "Finn honey, are you okay? You seem a little out of it."

That's because he is. School's out for summer, he's just been to New York for the first time ever (though it definitely won't be the last), and he shared the kiss of the century with Rachel, resulting in their epic reunion; he's having a hard time trying to get his head around everything.

"Just tired," he says with a forced smile, and he gingerly brushes the cereal off of him and throws the mess away while his mom and Burt watch on, both wearing matching grins that look like they're in on some huge secret.

"So, Kurt told us that something went down in New York..." begins his step-dad, and Finn's ears instantly turn red 'cause he was _waiting_ for this conversation; he's gonna kill that brother of his.

"Um, yeah, we lost, that's all."

"Uh huh." He glances at his mom, and she's smirking at Burt and he's nodding back and he doesn't like that, okay? He's sick of people judging him.

"I kissed Rachel, big deal! Yeah, we're a couple now and I'm so in love with her that I can't sleep 'cause I'm up thinking about her all the time; you happy now?"

Oops, he didn't mean to let that spill, and he's glad that Kurt's not there because he knows that he'd take this as an opportunity to humiliate him. Instead, Burt nods again in a sort-of proud way and his mom places a hand over her heart.

"I'm glad sweetie, and I'm really happy for you."

He wipes his hands on a towel and manages a half smile, and he forgets for a second that his junk feels like it's going to freeze off due to the milk dampening through his boxers. "Yeah?"

"Yes," she smiles, and it's suddenly awkward because he's not exactly sure what he's supposed to say next.

Burt claps his hands and clears his throat. "So, back to my question; you got any plans for the summer?"

"Er, not really," he admits as he takes his seat again (and he snatches a piece of toast from Burt's plate, but he doesn't seem to mind so it's all good). "I was gonna hang out with Rachel for most of it, but she's volunteering at some thing to do with kids or whatever, so she's not gonna be around the whole time."

"Why not help me out in the tyre shop?" Burt steals a piece of toast from his wife's plate, and she playfully pushes his shoulder. "I could use an extra pair of hands in there, and apparently Kurt's too busy to be my wingman." Finn purses his lips, and the man sits forward a little in his chair. "I'll pay you for your work, and I'll also take a look at your truck. Your mom told me it's been making unhealthy noises, so it could probably do with a routine service. Whaddya say?"

In reality, Finn doesn't have much to think about. He needs the money so he can spoil Rachel and stuff (who knew that theatre tickets could cost so much, even in Lima?), and it's true, his truck has been acting weird and he didn't want to ask Burt to do it in case he thought he was being presumptuous (he makes a mental note to thank Rachel for that word later).

"Sure, why not?"

They shake hands over the last piece of toast, and when Finn stands up and announces that he's getting ready to meet Rachel, his mom suggests he takes a nap if he can manage to stop thinking about her for one second, and he blushes an insane colour of red as he races up the stairs in embarrassment.

**Glee!**

Finn's first day at the shop goes by pretty fast, and surprisingly, it's not as boring as he thought it would be. In fact, he thinks he can get used to this, working on engines and fitting tyres, especially when Burt's cool to be around. They don't talk constantly, 'cause sometimes there's just nothing to say, and other times his step-dad has to concentrate, but when there's a silence, it's never uncomfortable, and they just fall into certain routines.

It's extra awesome because Burt gives Finn money to go and grab them some sandwiches from the deli down the street, and that place does the best meatball subs Finn's ever eaten in his entire life. He's too lazy to change out of his jumpsuit thing though, and he doesn't notice the oil smeared on his nose and cheek, so he walks into the building looking like a real, working adult, and it feels good. It's refreshing to have something to be doing (even if he hated it, Sheets 'N' Things kept him occupied), and he feels proud of himself for picking things up so quickly.

He's standing in line, ready to order his sandwich, when he sees a certain tiny brunette walk into the deli and take her place behind him, and for a minute, he stares in wonder at how perfect she is (and at how she doesn't even notice him).

"Uh, babe?"

Her eyelids flutter and she glances up at him before her face breaks into one of her biggest smiles, and she lets out a happy squeak (the same squeak which, if he tries hard enough, he can coax out of her when they're making out on his bed). "Finn! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, and..." Her excitement falters, and as she looks him up and down, he can see something in her eyes that he doesn't like at all.

"Rach, what is it?"

"You didn't tell me you'd started working with Mr Hummel." Her voice is small and scared, and even when the guy making the kickass sandwiches calls him forward for his order, Finn doesn't move; something's up with her, and maybe he was naive and oblivious to this kind of stuff before, but he sees it in her now; she's frightened.

"Come on," he says, and he takes her hand and leads her out of the store, even if his stomach rumbles in protest at the lack of tasty meatball goodness.

"I-I can't, Finn, my lunch break isn't long a-and-"

He stops her in the street, cups her face in his hands and rubs a thumb softly over her cheek, and it fucking _kills_ him when her eyes are suddenly filled with unshed tears. "What's bothering you?" he asks quietly, and she hiccups, and it breaks his heart a little. He wants to pull her in for a hug ('cause she once told him that his huge bear hugs solve any kind of problem), but he's covered in oil and grease and stuff, and he doesn't want to ruin her cute little poodle sweater.

"It d-doesn't matter," she whispers, and that breaks his heart even more. She should know by now that this, what they have, is for keeps, and he's not gonna just ignore the signs when something's not right.

"If it's upsetting you then of course it matters." He gives her a tiny smile. "Is it my outfit? I know it's not that flattering, but I actually think it makes my ass look awesome."

She giggles at that, and he smiles even more as he brushes away a stray tear that trickles down her cheek. "I'm just... I'm frightened, F-Finn."

"Go on," he says, and she bites her lip and sucks in a breath. "Baby, you can tell me anything, okay?"

"I know." She nods and offers him a smile of her own. "I know, of course I can, and I'll tell you. I- Remember when Quinn and I w-worked together to try and write a song for Regionals?"

He remembers (painfully), and he leans in to press a brief kiss to her forehead. "Yeah?"

"I decided to work on my own because of p-personal differences, and Quinn, she said something that..." Her eyes fill up again, and Finn finds himself whispering random words of comfort to try and soothe her nerves. "She told me to give up on you, to accept that she'd end up with you and I'd end up heartbroken, and I-"

"She said _what?"_ This is the first he's heard of it, and he can imagine, way too clearly, the tone of Quinn's voice as she broke Rachel's heart, and the way her jaw was set and the vindictive twinkle in her eye, and he curses to himself for being such an idiot.

"It doesn't matter," she insists lightly, "because she was wrong, and it wasn't as if it was a competition, like she seemed to think. You love me." It's not a question, but a statement, and Finn notes the way that Rachel's lip quirks as she tells him what he's already known for way too long. "It's just something else that she said, something that I dismissed at the time because-" She sucks in another breath, and Finn continues to stroke her cheek while she composes herself.

"Take your time Rach."

She nods, closes her eyes, and she talks to him without looking at him. "She told me that you'd stay in Lima to take over Mr Hummel's tyre shop with her, and I knew that wasn't going to be an option because you want to get out of here, just like everyone else, but now-" She opens her eyes, and Finn actually gets what she's worrying about.

"You think that's what I want, don't you? I'm working at the shop and you think that might happen."

"I'm sorry, it's stupid and I'm sorry Finn, I'm sorry."

This is their third time around, and he's still not used to someone caring so much for him (his mom doesn't count). Though he's super pissed that Quinn would ever assume that of him, that he'd actually want to stay in this cow town, he buries it for now (he'll rant to Puck later when they play COD) 'cause that's not the most important thing.

"It's not stupid, you're not stupid, and you really don't need to apologise." He tilts her face upwards so they're staring at each other, and he wishes he could cry on demand so she'd know how serious he is about this. "I get why you're freaked out Rach, I do, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about working with Burt, but it kinda slipped my mind, what with me not being able to stop myself from pouncing on you whenever we're alone."

"You might need to w-work on that," she jokes, and she relaxes slightly, much to Finn's utter relief.

"This is just a summer job. The only reason I'm actually doing it is so I have something to do instead of pining over you like a lost dog, and then it means I can buy you diamonds and pearls and stuff." She raises an eyebrow at him, and he shrugs. "Okay, maybe an ice cream instead."

"And when summer is over?" she whispers, and Finn smiles crookedly as he leans in and rubs his nose against hers (he's not sure when he turned into a sap but he's strangely okay with it).

"Then I'll quit so I can focus on getting into a college that's hopefully in New York so I don't have to miss my girlfriend too much."

Even though he's covered from head to toe in dirt, Rachel launches herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she giggles and cries at the same time, and Finn takes the opportunity to squeeze her butt while he has the chance.

"I love you," she breathes in his ear, and he involuntarily shudders, 'cause he'll never tire of hearing that.

"I love me too."

She giggles again, and when she pulls away, she kisses away Finn's pout, and even slips in a bit of a tongue, which totally gives him a hard-on in the middle of the street (luckily, his outfit is baggy and it's not _too_ obvious).

"We should start having lunch together," she murmurs against his lips, and he likes this idea a lot, so he squeezes her ass again and he hopes she takes that as a yes.

"Why don't you come back to the shop with me? We can grab some sandwiches and sit in the office before you have to go."

"Okay," she beams, and she takes his hand and waits with him in line for the best sub ever, and she doesn't even seem to care that she has black stains on her sweater; she's totally awesome like that.

**Glee!**

When they finally return with the sandwiches (there were a lot of detours that involved against-the-wall kisses), Finn finds a note from Burt, who's left to help out at a breakdown somewhere on the other side of town. He's about to complain that Rachel can't stay to appreciate the opportunity when she gets a text to say that she can have the rest of the day off, since her boss has broken down at the other side of town, and it takes Finn all that he has not to jump her there and then.

He doesn't though, 'cause his sandwich smells awesome and he doesn't want it to get cold, but then Rachel's giving him this _look_, and wait, what sandwich?

"You look extremely fine in those clothes, and oh, especially with the grease on your face!" She smirks, and slowly, really really slowly, she licks her lips while she looks him up and down. "Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if you worked here permanently."

He tugs her hand and pulls her against him, but in his haste to be close to her, he slips on his fallen, forgotten sandwich, and he goes flying, taken Rachel with him. Luckily for her, she falls on top of him and only giggles at the collision, but unluckily for him, his ass hits the ground _hard_, and he winces (and even tears up a little, not that he'd ever admit that).

"Awh baby," Rachel coos, and before Finn can curse and taint her innocent ears, she presses her lips to his, and the pain in his butt dispels immediately when she curls one hand in his hair, the other lightly scratching his neck.

He sits up slightly so that she's sitting in his lap and so that he isn't splayed out on the dirty floor anymore, and they stay like this for what seems like hours, exchanging small, sweet kisses, occasionally switching to long, languid smooches with copious amounts of tongue and, to torture him a little, a brief amount of grinding that leaves Finn feeling light headed. He couldn't care less that his hero of a sandwich is squashed and going cold because if he could, he'd just live off of Rachel and her kisses.

"Can you come over to mine later, Finn?" she says, and she lets out a satisfying whimper as he lightly nips at her neck. "I've been having car trouble, and I could really use a strapping stud of a mechanic to help me out."

"I'll ask Burt to pay you a visit sometime," he murmurs, and Rachel laughs while he smirks against her skin before he sits back to catch his breath; he feels like a God when he sees how flushed her cheeks are. "The mechanic look, really? I thought girls were into firemen and cops and stuff."

She shrugs shyly and his heart literally aches for how much he loves her (he's not even ashamed, either). "You always look hot," she admits, and their lips meet again for a 'I'd do anything for you, babe' kiss that leaves them both silent for a while. They lean against a car that's in the shop, Rachel still in his lap, and she shares her sandwich with him, and they become one of those overly coupley couples who feed each other food, and Finn couldn't give a fuck. When she holds up her sandwich to his mouth, her lip between her teeth and her eyes wide and shining, he knows he'd do anything for her, and the sandwich somehow tastes better when she's feeding it to him.

"You'd really come to New York with me?" she asks when they're finished, and she's about to lick the tips of her fingers when Finn grabs her hand and beats her to it (she blushes from head to toe but she doesn't complain, and he figures she's okay with it).

"I dunno," he admits, and he tries not to be upset by her crestfallen expression. "Don't get me wrong, I wanna be with you, and that'll never change." He shrugs and runs a hand through his hair, 'cause he hadn't been planning on having this conversation with her yet. "It's just that... I dunno, I'm kind of lost right now, and I don't know what I want to do once I graduate, but if I can figure that out, then maybe I can come to New York with you after all."

He waits for her to cry or something, but she instead presses a kiss to his cheek before she snuggles up to his chest. "I understand. I've always known what I've wanted from life, but I promise Finn that whatever it takes, I'll help you figure out what you want too."

They don't say anything else for a while, and the only sound is Finn occasionally kissing her hair or her shoulder or anything he can reach, and it's nice, really nice, and nice doesn't really do it justice; it's just _right_.

She reluctantly leaves before Burt comes back, but she promises to spend lunch with him every day, and she does, and they get into a routine of sharing a sandwich every day too. It all happens so fast, and then suddenly the summer is over, and even if he's spent 90% of his time with Rachel, Finn still misses her constant company, and it's just a reminder that in less than a year, everything will be different.

**Glee!**

"Rach?"

She cuddles up to Finn's chest and nuzzles him as she lets out a content sigh. "Mmmhmm?"

"Would you be super pissed if I carried on working at Burt's shop now we're back at school? It would only be for half a day each weekend, and I'd still get to spend the rest of my time with you."

"I'm fine with it."

Finn strokes her hair (and smiles to himself when he hears her mewl in satisfaction) while he purses his lips in thought. "Were you being serious, when you said I looked good in my jumpsuit... thing?"

"Your coveralls?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, I was." She yawns and closes her eyes, and he knows she's listening to his heartbeat as she falls asleep, and it gives him goose bumps. "Super super fine Mr Hudson."

**Glee!**

"So, tell me again why you're standing in the kitchen with those dirty things on? You're covered in grease and who knows what, and oh my God, don't lean against the counter, you'll smear it with dirt!"

Finn chuckles and practically swallows an apple whole while Kurt has some kind of cleanliness fit in front of him. "S'for Rach," he says through bites, and he sees his brother shudder in disgust.

"I thought I understood the girl, but how she can find grime sexy I'll never know."

Finn's about to say something when the doorbell rings, and his mom lets in Rachel and Blaine, who both walk into the kitchen wearing huge smiles. He grins and gives Rachel his best sexy pout that makes Kurt snort with laughter, but it works, and she bites her lip and lets out a groan that all of them hear.

"Can I use your bathroom first, please? Then I'll help you clean up." Not caring that Kurt and Blaine are in the room, she curls her hand into a claw and gestures to Finn as she licks her lips and gives him this intense, hot stare, and when she disappears, Kurt looks at his brother sceptically.

"You're looking... nice, today," says Blaine, and it's Finn's turn to snort because yeah, Kurt's boyfriend is _totally_ checking him out; it's just the magic of the grease.

"Come on Blaine, we have things to be doing." Kurt pushes him out of the kitchen with a scowl, and while Finn laughs to himself, his brother returns. They look at each other, and with a resigned sigh, Kurt runs a finger quickly along Finn's face to steal some of the dirt before brushing it onto his own cheek. "We don't speak of this ever again, okay?"

"Deal." They fist bump, Finn grinning like a loser while Kurt looks downright mortified, and then the smallest of the two disappears again, leaving Finn on his own. Yeah, he doesn't get the appeal either, but when Rachel sneaks up on him and practically drags him up to his bedroom, he figures he won't question it, and he'll _definitely_ keep working at the shop for the rest of the year.

**A/N: **Reviews would be lovely, and ohmygosh, what did you guys think about TPPP? The Finchel in it may have killed me slightly, but in the best way possible. Anyway, thanks for reading, and chapter two of Stolen will be uploaded tomorrow :)


End file.
